


[podfic] a matter of inconvenience

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: astolat's story read aloud. 2hrs.Kris just laughed. "Do you get—we're talking twenty thousand pounds at least just to clear the debts?""Yes," Anoop said. "There's a way.""Who do I have to kill?" Kris said, dryly."Not kill," Anoop said. "Marry."





	[podfic] a matter of inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Inconvenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41762) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

**Duration:** 2:03:24  
**Song Credit:** Whaddaya Want From Me - Piano Cover  
**Download** : [Here](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other/inconvenience.m4b)


End file.
